


¿Qué habla más que el silencio?

by Eriath



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Esto iba a ser más corto, Lo juro por mi honra castellana, MdT, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriath/pseuds/Eriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo hay voces que no entiende. Todo lo demás es ciego. ¿Quién iría a rescatar a un "desgraciaó'" como él teniendo gente de quita y pon en el Ministerio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Esperanzas cero, pero con huevos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koschei0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei0/gifts).



> Son unos capis muy muy cortitos que espero que os gusten. He intentado mantener el color de la serie y ese ambiente familiar, cercano y gracioso. Mil gracias por haber entrado y disfrutad de la lectura <3

Ya no sentía la mandíbula. Después de tanto puñetazo, ni el tío con la cara más dura la hubiese sentido. Escupió a los zapatos borrosos de aquel que le propiciaba un golpe y otro, recibiendo uno más, con otra odiosa pregunta en inglés. Miró hacia arriba. Sonrió. Tocó alguna de las muelas partidas con la lengua, una que otra herida interna y ese eterno sabor ferroso que le asqueaba.

\- Que no te entiendo, gilipollas.

Eran sus primeras palabras después de más de una hora de interrogatorio. Lo demás habían sido gimoteos, palabrotas entre dientes por el dolor y más de una risa para esconderlo. El hombre que estaba de pie miró a la esquina en sombra y, como si de una peli se tratase, de ella salió alguien trajeado, que remangando con cuidado su camisa y, quitándose los guantes, se dirigió al policía, que aún estaba tendido en el suelo. Debía ser el Ernesto de los yankis, pensaba. Y la verdad es que un aire como mínimo se daba. 

\- Haberlo dicho antes. - dijo con suavidad mientras sacaba una pitillera dorada del bolsillo de su pantalón. Su acento no era de Parla, vamos. De Extremadura para la izquierda, seguro. El cigarro que acababa de encender llenaba la boca del americano con un humo espeso, que al soltarlo dejaba una copia precisa de la apertura de sus labios, dejando un rastro de niebla y superioridad a su paso. Remangó también su pantalón al arrodillarse junto al cuerpo malherido, y dio un par de golpecitos amables en su espalda.- Todo sería mucho más fácil si nos dijeras lo que necesitamos saber.

\- Todo sería más fácil si me hubiera tocado la Primitiva, pero ¿te ha tocado a ti? Pues a mí tampoco.

Ante la pregunta retórica, ambos angloparlantes se quedaron desconcertados, mientras el español se reía a pierna suelta. Joder, si se le hubiese ocurrido antes ... Unas apuestas, unas copas... y esa pregunta que siempre le había querido hacer... y que nunca le había hecho. ¿Por qué? Por la incertidumbre, por el miedo al rechazo, por... porque era imbécil. Ya ves tú lo que tenía que perder. Podría haberlo intentado, al menos. Si tan solo lo hubiera intentado... Joder, lloraría si no estuviera secuestrado y tan cabreado que le era imposible llorar.   
Se había preguntado más de una vez, por qué los protagonistas de sus películas favoritas hacían tonterías como dejarse "últimas cosas que hacer antes de morir" o "secretos inconfesables que decir con su último aliento"... pero ahora lo entendía. No es fácil ser sincero. No del todo. Parece que si el mundo conoce todo de ti puede destruirte desde dentro sin que te des cuenta. Sentía que debía ser así. Pero ahora se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de tanto. Y los recuerdos vagaban por su mente. Sus sueños, esos sueños que se intercalaban con su recurrente pesadilla. Esa puta pesadilla... joder, lo que hubiera dado por poder demostrar que todo fue cierto. Lo que hubiera conseguido si lo hubiese logrado. El rostro de su padre sin vida rondaba difuso, y el del tormento de su madre, y el de las risas de la gente que no daba una pela por él.

A la mierda. No era el momento de pensar en aquello. Las segundas oportunidades, existen. Esa fecha ya no existía. Y, con un poco de suerte, saldría de esa vivo. Quizá lisiado. Pero vivo, a fin de cuentas.


	2. La sangre de uno, aliento de otro

A contrarreloj, los dos agentes noqueaban a los últimos guardias del complejo. Amelia esperaba en el helicóptero en lo alto del rascacielos, y Ernesto no quería dudar de las habilidades de Irene para enseñarla a pilotarlo, pero si que tenía ganas de que hubiese surtido efecto... si llegaban a salir vivos de allí. La verdad es que unos años atrás jamás hubiese viajado a ningún sitio a por nadie. Pero el hombre que ahora respiraba agitado a su lado y movía el bigote mientras vigilaba la zona para seguir corriendo le enseñó que se puede seguir siendo un gran agente del Ministerio y salvar en moto a un compañero en el siglo XV.  
Le debía la vida. Y el favor. Y casi rogando era como había pedido ayuda aquel día. No fue difícil convencerles a todos, incluyendo a Salvador, que puso todos los medios necesarios. "Si caemos, caeremos juntos", dijo. Y así se lo hizo ver cuando apretó su mano con fuerza. Estaba preocupado, y no era para menos. Era difícil no estarlo. El tercio hizo un gesto, y ambos corrieron a aquel escondrijo.

\- No debemos estar muy lejos.- susurró con su característico tono grave.- Sólo espero que siga con vida...

\- Aún hay esperanza, Alonso.- dijo intentando tranquilizarle.- No va a ser fácil, pero hay que intentarlo.

Ambos asintieron. Porque ambos sabían que era difícil sobrevivir a aquello. Pero no imposible. Corrieron, golpearon, atajaron, saltaron y esquivaron tanto como se les puso por delante. Alguno cantó la información necesaria y siguieron la pista del paradero de Pacino.  
Un grito aterrador heló la sangre de los dos. Provenía de una sala al fina de aquel pasillo. Pegados a la pared, se deslizaron por ella, suficientemente deprisa como para llegar en un suspiro, suficientemente despacio como para no ser escuchados. Qué suerte que esas malditas puertas tuviesen claraboyas en todas ellas. Con sumo cuidado, asomaron sus cabezas.

Allí estaba. El hombre al que buscaban. Más muerto que vivo. Pero con una sonrisa bravucona en la boca ensangrentada que ni tremenda paliza había borrado. Ernesto miró el pecho de Alonso. Respiraba muy rápido.

\- Tranquilícese, va a hiperventilar en cualquier momento...

No lo escuchó. En su interior sólo tenía la voz de Pacino diciendo cosas como "estáis agilipollaos, hostia, con un muerto van que chutan los rajaos estos". Pero no sería él quien permitiese que Jesús fuese aquel muerto. Pondría su vida por delante las veces que hiciesen falta. Aún tenía cosas por hacer y juraba por Dios que las haría. Con una fuerte patada abrió la puerta que les separaba de su compañero y con golpes aún más fuertes y algún que otro forzejeo dejaron fuera de combate a los dos torturadores.  
El tiempo apremiaba, pero Ernesto sabía lo que era tener un hilo de vida y que una de las personas más importantes de tu existencia viniese a salvarte, así que tomó prestada la pistola con silenciador del hombre de la pitillera dorada y se quedó en la puerta, esperando, paciente, a que el reencuentro se produjese.

Era difícil para Alonso no vocear su nombre con extrema alegría. Y era difícil para Pacino no escucharle. Con una sonrisa muy fingida, alargó los brazos (lo que pudo), buscando el calor de un cobijo conocido. Rendido a sus pies, como sólo un soldado se arrodillaría ante su rey. Así cayo Alonso, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en un abrazo. Un abrazo que sabía a despedida. Un abrazo que sabía a fantasma. En definitiva, que sabía a Blanca. Era ese abrazo final que no tiene cabida entre los brazos si no en el alma, el que sabes que guardarás más allá de tu final... y el suyo.

\- Creí... que no volvería a veros con vida.

\- Colega, y si me sigues apretando así vas a dejar de verme con vida ya.- comentó casi sin aire, haciendo que, de un respingo, Alonso retirase aquel efusivo abrazo, tomándole sólo por la espalda para erguirle y examinar sus heridas... eran demasiadas. Eran demasiadas incluso para él.- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, o qué?- preguntó Pacino con su lenguaje particular. Dibujó en el tercio una sonrisa preocupada, e hizo que de lo único que pudiera preocuparse fuese de acariciar su cara. Aquella tersa y ensangrentada cara que cambiaba de textura con la rapidez de sus dedos. Esa cara que llevaba dos días esperando ver de nuevo y que no sabía si volvería a ver. Cómo se echa en falta todo cuando no se tiene nada. El estómago de Alonso temblaba como sus manos, y no lo hacían de frío. Era un nerviosismo que había vivido mucho antes. 

\- No hay gato que se haya comido mi lengua ni lo habrá.- respondió contundente, sin dejar de acariciarle.

\- Cuando me ponga bien me dices si hay o no hay gato que te la coma.

Ernesto tuvo que soltar una carcajada, porque el comentario era, cuanto menos, tenso, malsonante y gracioso, sobretodo gracioso. Pacino también sonrió al ver que, al menos, el chiste había echo gracia a la mitad de la audiencia, y el tercero miraba con incertidumbre a todos lados, hasta caer en la mirada de quien estaba en sus brazos. Sin mediar palabra, hizo un esfuerzo por inclinarse más, y ayudado por quien le sostenía pudo llegar al lugar en el que más le apetecía estar. 

Con ambas manos sujetó su rudo rostro, dejando rastros de su sangre por él, y ese rastro en sus labios en forma de beso, un sutil beso que no dejaba de ser un "gracias por venir" y un "aguanta, sobrevive". Pero ante todo, seguía siendo un amistoso "te quiero".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las OTPs se me van de las manos.


	3. Huída al "american style"

Estaba impaciente. Hacía horas que vigilaban cielo y tierra para saber si podrían o no evacuarles con éxito. A Amelia le temblaban las rodillas como a nadie, e Irene puso una mano en ellas.

\- Todo saldrá bien.

En su boca todo estaba siempre bien. Pero ella seguía estando igual de nerviosa. Asintió, sin dejar de mover las piernas, y ella supo que por mucho que dijera no se iba a calmar, así que volvió a vigilar con la ametralladora. De pronto, un ruido atropellado por las escaleras de incendios les sorprendió. Lo que más les sorprendió fueron los gritos de guerra de Alonso, que no huyendo podía dejar sus maneras.

\- ¿Tú siempre a full, quemando llanta, no, cabrón? ¡Que nos van a oír por tu culpa!

\- ¡Vos sois el cabrón, que ha tenido que insultar a la madre que trajo al mundo a ese señor!

\- ¡Qué tendrán que ver los cojones para comer trigo, Alonso! ¡Que te calles de una puta vez, que nos van a oír!

\- ¿¡Queréis callaros los dos de una santa vez!?

La voz firme de Ernesto hizo que ambos callasen y siguiesen corriendo, hasta llegar arriba, donde sus compañeras les esperaban.

Con ayuda de Irene, introdujeron a Pacino en el helicóptero, cuando se comenzaron a escuchar disparos cerca del lugar. Comandados por ésta, subieron todos salvo ella, que subió la última, teniendo que usar el arma para algo más que para vigilar. Los enemigos sabían perfectamente a dónde se dirigían. Pero no podían invadir el Ministerio. Era demasiado peligroso. Por ahora. Faltaban mapas. Faltaban consensos. Faltaban planes bien organizados. Y buenos espías como los de antes entre ellos. Si eliminaban a los agentes uno a uno, podrían crear las bajas que necesitaban para asaltar el edificio y hacerse con todo el material. El material que les llevaría a la gloria de otro tiempo.

Maldiciendo la rapidez y la compenetración del equipo, dieron unos tiros aleatorios al aire, que impactaron en la chapa y cristales del aparato. Un buen rato después, todo había pasado e iban a aterrizar en suelo amigo. Un silencio incómodo entre respiraciones intensas se creaba entre ellos. La gran parte de los presentes pensaba en que Pacino no habría perdido tanta sangre si Julián estuviese allí. Irene lo tuvo en mente un rato, porque mirando a Amelia sabía lo que pensaba. 

Sus ojos estaban atentos al cielo y a la poca tierra que se veía. Pero en ellos se podían escuchar recuerdos. Recuerdos del segundo hombre amado. Del primer hombre perdido. Aquel siglo había sido quien vio en ella algo más que un precioso trofeo o una bonita memoria. Y se lo demostraron como nadie. Una lágrima asomaba por la cornisa de sus ojos, que se contuvo con la fuerza que le daba la determinación de seguir siendo frágil dama en su mundo. 

Alonso tambien lo guardaba en su memoria. Era de los hombres más bondadosos y pensativos que jamás había conocido. No solo les unía el servicio a los demás en nombre de su patria, si no el desprecio hacia muchas otras cosas. Y no hay nada que una más a dos hombres que esas dos cosas. Bueno, eso había pensado Alonso unos meses atrás. Ahora... sentía muchas cosas. Incluyendo naúseas. Entre lo poco que le gustaba estar en el aire y los nervios de ver a ese hombre fuera de peligro, el amarillo se fue apoderando de su color. Menos mal que Irene siempre suele tener remedios para todo, y Ernesto está ojo avizor para avisarla. 

\- Anda que le ponemos para cuidarle, y cae usted enfermo.- bromeó Ernesto con unas palmaditas a Alonso, que aún vomitaba en aquella bolsa.

\- No... os riáis más, os lo ruego, bastante mal lo estoy pasando...

La pobre Amelia tuvo que darle la razón a su compañero. El avión y el barco nunca habían sido amigos del soldado. Pero sí la tierra firme, donde planificaba, buscaba y encontraba. Donde era capaz de dar todo lo que tenía por su tierra y los que allí vivían. 

Pacino empalidecía a pasos agigantados, y susurrando un jocoso "Alonsito, no vales 'pa'ná', tío", se desvaneció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una shipper trash, por si alguien no lo ha notado.


	4. Epílogo

Unas manchas blancas que le devolvían la visión nítida poco a poco. Y allí estaba la chupipandi, mirándose entre ellos, con la cara lánguida y mustia. Hasta que Amelia se fijó en él, y ahogando un grito en sus labios se abalanzó a él. A eso le acompañaron palabras de júbilo y un aplauso pausado de alguien que se levantaba lentamente de un sillón. Todos comenzaron a separarse de él y siguieron al clá en los aplausos.

\- Es usted un tipo con suerte. Cojonero y suertudo como ninguno. Mira que casi nos busca la ruina, Pacino...- Salvador suspiró.- En mis tiempos esto--

\- ¿En sus tiempos?- sonrió Ernesto.- Sinceramente, mejor que no hable de lo que hacía usted en... sus tiempos.

El silencio se creó entre las risitas escondidas de Irene y Amelia, y las miradas de incertidumbre de Alonso y el propio Pacino.  
Una vez aflojada su corbata, el subdelegado fue a comentar algo más cuando el doctor pasó. Recomendó el descanso y la vigía de una sola persona, y al soldado de Flandes le faltó clavar la bandera entre las baldosas para ofrecerse voluntario. Nadie iba a oponerse. Fue él quien organizó la búsqueda. Fue él quien le encontró. Esa noche era para ellos dos.  
La noche ya estaba encima y la televisión no tenía control remoto propio.

\- Estoy hasta la polla del Sálvame Deluxe... ¡y de esta puta crema! Joder, me quieren matar de hambre, Alonso... baja y cómprame una flauta turca de esas envueltas en albal...

Alonso apagó aquel aparato y apartó la bandeja, sentándose a su lado. No quería decir nada. Pero ambos se habían dado cuenta de que no hablar a tiempo podía ocasionar algo peor en ellos. Los dos abrieron la boca a la vez. Y callaron a la vez. Se sonrieron. El tercio se levantó, posando la frente contra la suya, sin borrar su sonrisa. El silencio lo decía todo.

\- Ya habrá tiempo de conversar en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo comienzo tiene un final. Y espero de corazón que éste os haya convencido. Gracias por leerlo y deseo que os evoque a escribir sobre esta PEDAZO de serie y estos PEDAZO de personajes.


End file.
